


primeval100 drabbles

by thursdaybright



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaybright/pseuds/thursdaybright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the primeval100 community on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick just needs to relax. Written for the prompt 'SOS'.

"Relax," Helen snapped.

"I'm _trying_ ," Nick replied. He couldn't quite wrap his head around how odd it felt, but there was a definite pleasure to it.

"Perhaps we need a safe word," said Helen.

"Can't I just say _no_?" Nick grimaced as another slim finger eased inside him.

"You can say _no_ all you want, Nick, that's the point."

"Fine." Nick closed his eyes, concentrating. "SOS."

Helen laughed. "How very appropriate."

He felt the hard tip of the dildo sliding in; the steady, slow burn of it unrelenting. _SOS_ , he thought, his brain screaming, but it was already too late.


	2. The Book of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was dying. Written for the prompt 'Egypt'.

So this was dying, Sarah thought. 

The terror she'd felt was suddenly gone; the tearing, rending pain of sharp teeth gradually floating away, to some other plane.

It wasn't as if she'd never truly considered the danger of what they did, not with having watched her friends die and disappear. But the only way to get through it day to day was to regard the possibility as more theoretical than practical. She'd always tried to focus on the adventure rather than the grim realities.

This was reality, but perhaps just the beginning of one final adventure.

She closed her eyes.


	3. Broken, Entered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen pays Connor a visit after Nick's death.

She turned up in Connor's bedroom in the middle of the night, a week later. A few days ago he would have hurt her, perhaps even tried to kill her, but now the anger had faded into numbness, nothingness, and he let her take what she desired.

"You were always his favourite," she breathed in Connor's ear, taking off her clothes.

She guided him inside her, hot and tight, and it felt good, just for a moment.

"To forget," she whispered as he came. "That's all any of us want."

"I won't ever forget," Connor told her, and turned away.


	4. Nothing Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more dangers than you would think in the Cretaceous.
> 
> Written for the prompt 'running late'.

She waited to tell him, counting the days, hoping that she wouldn't have to say anything, that the situation would resolve itself.

But it didn't.

Abby poked at the fire, feeling the cold of the evening creep in. It wouldn't be long before they'd have to conceal themselves for the night, hide away from the creatures that lurked in the dark.

 _I'm late, Connor._ She rehearsed the words in her head.

He'd be happy, she knew, and she couldn't bear that, so she stayed silent.

The next morning she woke, blood sticky between her legs.

All she felt was relief.


	5. Show Me What I Want To See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's the fairest of them all?" Queen Helen asks the mirror. Fairy tale AU.

"Who's the fairest of them all?" Queen Helen asks the mirror, and it shimmers for a moment, the image dividing to reveal _two_ women. Or two versions of the same woman, perhaps, one with red lips and dark eyes, and the other with lightened hair and a warm smile, each a perfect reflection of the other.

The Queen knows how this goes, that she's supposed to be jealous of their beauty, their youth, but that story is tired and predictable. 

She feels no envy, only _want_. 

The Queen always gets what she wants.

She takes a bite of the apple.


End file.
